<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss us? by SheeArt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588273">Miss us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeArt/pseuds/SheeArt'>SheeArt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeArt/pseuds/SheeArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No dobře, snad jste si nemysleli, že nejobávanější kriminální živel světa by umřel jen tak. Ne, když má ještě jednu, hořko-sladkou zakázku a geniální pomocnici se zajímavou rodinnou historií. A budoucností.<br/>#stayingalive<br/>(upravím později)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Other(s), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Redbeard, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Sebastian Moran, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes' Family, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Victor Trevor, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Miss Us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>První publikovaná story na AO3... Don’t eat me :D<br/>(also, tenhle příběh je původně z Wattpadu z mého účtu, tudíž se nejedná o porušení autorských práv etc. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Potěšeně vypadajícího mladého muže s širokým, chladným úsměvem na tváři málem nebylo ve stínu zapadlé uličky vidět, zato on viděl na polovinu San Francisca. Právě teď ho však zajímalo jediné místo na pomyslné mapě města; St. Richard's Park, který byl necelého půl kilometru od něj. A tak si zapnul hudbu ve sluchátkách, vychutnával si moment a čekal na signál. Dost jasný signál, dalo by se říct.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Signál</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanfranciský vzduch byl nasycený očekáváním a napětím, ale nikdo si toho nevšímal. Mladá žena kráčela středem ulice, jako jediná si byla vědoma chaosu, který měl za chvíli nastat. Stříbrné oči za slunečními brýlemi kmitaly po ulici, zvládala za tmavě hnědými prameny skrýt úsměv, tělo se ji pokoušelo zradit, jak se nepatrně třáslo v očekávání adrenalinu. Jednu ruku měla v kapse dlouhého, elegantního černého kabátu, kde ukrývala malý, obyčejně vypadající přístroj. Podpatky klidně klapaly vcelku zalidněnou ulicí, ale ona se o ostatní nezajímala. Má přece na starost svůj grand start, jak to nazval Jim. S malým natěšeným úšklebkem si připomněla, že dokonce zrovna teď několik agentů britské vlády prohledává dům za ní, jen aby se dozvěděli, jestli jsou ty šepoty ze země za mořem pravda. No, tak to alespoň může svému bratříčkovi ulehčit.<br/>Zastavila se a otočila směrem k ulici nahoře. Oh, tohle bude tak moc stát za to.<br/>Na omítce domu vedle ní se objevil obrovský nápis, lidi si po chvíli začali všímat, přesně včas, aby stihli trochu kvalitního divadla. Žena vytáhla z kapsy malé kovové cosi, v posměšném gestu vzdala hold kameře na rohu protější budovy a zmáčkla.<br/>Ozval se ohlušující výbuch, jak najednou 'bouchnul z povrchu zemského' celý dům nahoře na rohu ulice i s těmi úžasně otravnými gentlemany z Británie.<br/>Hnědovláska jen rozšířila svůj úsměv a provokativně se uklonila další, ne-tak-úplně tajné kameře ve stánku s novinami.<br/>"Miss you," poslala Mycroftovi do záznamu polibek, než kontrolka kamery zčernala.<br/>Připravená nebo ne, Británie. Už jdeme.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Komentáře nejen vítány, ale i trochu netrpělivě očekávány :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Překvapení</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft Holmes byl zaneprázdněný člověk. Jeho den byl od rána do večera nabitý nejrůznějšími věcmi; ráno se díval na zprávy, řídil státní záležitosti, předcházel světovým válkám, dával si dortík a čaj o páté s královnou, čistil svůj deštník, dohlížel na svou ztřeštěnou, geniální sestru zavřenou v pevnosti, dohlížel na svého ztřeštěného, geniálního bratra na svobodě... Maličkosti, díky kterým ho život prostě bavil.</p><p>Co ho ale vysloveně nebavilo, bylo překvapení. Překvapení byly ze zkušenosti špatné věci. Třeba když ho pronásledovala již zmíněná sestra, jen aby se ukázalo, že to byl bratr, který si jen chtěl ověřit její existenci. Nebo ten nešťastný incident s Magnussenem. Nebo Moriarty a jeho manévry a hry se Sherlockem. Když se nad tím zamyslel, nejvíc problémů mu dělala vlastní rodina, ať už tím, jak přitahovala nežádanou pozornost, nebo ty problémy prostě vymýšlela, když měla dlouhou chvíli.</p><p>Jedinou útěchu Mycroftovi poskytovalo to, že všichni příbuzní, co by mohli být schopni a ochotni se rozmnožovat, jsou dávno mrtví. Byli tady samozřejmě ještě jejich rodiče, ale ti se po třech dětech, zdá se, poučili. Ach, ta rodinná láska.</p><p>I přes všechny tyto perfektně logické fakty, kterých se 'Britská vláda' držela jako tonoucí stébla, se z různých částí světa šířily zvěsti. Zvěsti, které by radši ignoroval a dělal, že je neslyší. Útržky (byť metaforického) polámaného obrazu, který Mycroft nikdy nechtěl složit.</p><p>Zaprvé: Moriarty. Ne, že by nevěděl, že je kriminální génius celou dobu naživu. Věděl, od chvíle, kdy vešel do Eurosiny pasti v Sherrinfordu a viděl ty 'nahrávky'. Stačilo se zaměřit na detaily, a jakmile ztratil nervy na zvrácenou hru se zmagořenou sestrou, rozhodl se být užitečný jinak. Byl si celkem jistý, že Sherlock si vzácně ničeho nevšiml,  a on to tak nechal. Ačkoli by to nikomu nikdy nepřiznal, chtěl, aby byl jeho malý bratříček konečně šťastný. Mlžit nejlepšímu detektivovi o člověku, který se ho pokusil dotlačit k sebevraždě možná nebylo... nejlepší ani nejmoudřejší, ale Mycroft to měl koneckonců pod kontrolou. Už nikdy nedovolí, aby se Moriarty dostal byť jen do stejného státu, kde se nacházela jeho rodina.</p><p>Zadruhé: Úsvit. O tomhle... přízraku se vědělo jen málo. Nikdo z jeho lidí nebyl schopen potvrdit, zda se jedná o reálnou lidskou bytost, nebo jen výmysl Jamese, který chtěl zastrašit váhající podřízené.</p><p>Každopádně opatrnosti nebylo nikdy dost, což zahrnovalo Zatřetí: plán. Za Moriartym posílal svoje nejlepší lidi. Napřed do New Yorku, ale vrátili se s prázdnou. Potom chytili stopu v Los Angeles, ale než vůbec nastartoval soukromý tryskáč, Moriarty a všechny důkazy o jeho existenci zmizely neznámo kam, jako by je kriminálník očekával.</p><p>Což bylo nové, a překvapující. Jim byl sice brilantní protivník, ale ani on nedokázal zmizet z radaru tak rychle. Nikdo to nedokázal. Začínalo to být čím dál víc záhadnější, až konečně Mycroft obdržel obvyklou zprávu z San Francisca. Její obsah už ale tak obvyklý nebyl, takže tým ihned dostal rozkazy k přesunu, v zoufalé víře, že se jim mizející přízrak - totiž Moriarty i ten jeho Úsvit - podaří alespoň zkomoleně uslyšet skrz výhružky v nabouraném počítači.</p><p>To se nakonec podařilo a dokonce objevili jeden z mnoha domů, které kriminálník využíval. Dnes odpoledne jej měli agenti infiltrovat. Ačkoli Mycroft nečekal, že tam najdou důležité, (dýchající) osoby, odvážil se doufat v klíčová vodítka.</p><p>Přesně v 3:03 odpoledního času se nejstarší z Holmesů posadil do křesla a zapnul televizi napojenou na kamery San Francisca.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Komentáře vítány :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Baker Street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Vždyť je to jedno!" a "Koho to zajímá?!" znělo na 221B Baker Street ten večer už snad potřicáté. Paní Hudsonová dole v 221A už pomalu ale jistě ztrácela nervy. Byla to velice trpělivá žena, ale pokud někdo dokázal zbavit lidi soudnosti, byl to právě Sherlock Holmes, konzultující detektiv, brilantní génius a bezesporu naprostý kretén.</p><p>Martha Hudsonová se tedy vydala na dlouhou cestu schody nahoru. Zatracená kyčel! I když ji John ošetřil, a dokonce jí i předepsal nějaké prášky, schody musela pořád zdolávat se zatnutými zuby. Ale pro své chlapce by udělala cokoli (což zahrnovalo i vyzvedávání Rosie ze školky, když byli Sherlock s Johnem u případu) i když byli na zabití. Třeba jako právě teď.</p><p>Nakonec otevřela dveře a naskytl by se jí vskutku zvláštní pohled, pokud by byla zvyklá na normálnosti. John Watson stál před svým křeslem a vypadalo to, jako by z něj právě rozhořčeně vyskočil, dlaně sevřené v pěst, suverénně zatnutá čelist a intenzivní pohled upřený na svého nejlepšího přítele. Ten seděl na pohovce jen v ručníku omotaném kolem pasu, jako by se nic nedělo a tvářil se odhodlaně až umíněně.</p><p>,,Sherlocku, naposledy. Naučíš se to jméno, aby sis netrhl ostudu, oblečeš se a půjdeš ven oficiálně poděkovat-" začal Watson nebezpečně klidným hlasem, ale mladší Holmes měl vždy tendenci k sebevražedným experimentům.</p><p>,,Johne, zaprvé; oficiálně poděkovat by mi měli oni, našel jsem sociopata v jejich firmě a vyřešil jejich finanční problémy-" "Poradil jsi jim prodat polovinu akcií-" "Nepřerušuj. Zadruhé, je to maximálně čtyřka, takovou pitomost si klidně nechám ujít-" "Mycroft si myslí-" "Mycroft si myslí, že ví, co je pro všechny nejlepší, a jak to dopadlo; mohl bys to předvídat, vážně, Johne, i idiot jako ty by to dokázal - mimo to mi jméno naší premiérky nikdy k ničemu nebylo, tak proč se ho učit teď?"</p><p>Bývalý vojenský doktor jako vždy Sherlockovy urážky přešel jen protočením očí, ale potom ustrnul.</p><p>,,Počkej - ty si vážně myslíš, že máme pořád premiérku?" Oba muži se na sebe chvíli dívali s nečitelnými výrazy, až nakonec Watson vybuchl smíchy a Sherlock se nasupeně zadíval před sebe, ale cukal mu koutek rtu.</p><p>,,Byla chytřejší než většina těch ostatních loutek v politice, a než ji naverboval náš drahý Mycroft, vedla si dobře. A taky jsem vyřešil vraždu její dcery." Génius vypadal, jako by se nad něčím zamyslel, než pokrčil rameny a otočil se na paní Hudsonovou.</p><p>,,Je nějaký zvláštní důvod pro to, že jste vyšla těch dvacet šest schodů až sem nahoru, nebo jen John říká hlouposti moc nahlas?" optal se moc mile Sherlock a rychle svoji domácí přejel pohledem. ,,Ta kyčle se nezlepšila, Johne, možná bys jí měl doporučit ty pilulky od Mikea - oh, venku jsou lidi od Mycrofta? Ne, to by tu bylo víc rezignace, ale šli za vámi a nejste znepokojená, takže můj drahý bratr osobně a má pro mě něco zajímavého, alespoň podle vašeho úsudku. No, bylo na čase, začínal jsem se nudit." Poté vstal a zamířil směrem k ložnici.</p><p>John a paní Hudsonová se na sebe jen podívali a usmáli způsobem, který sliboval jediné - nový případ, nové dobrodružství, nový příběh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Komentáře vítány :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bestie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kdo to mohl tušit?</p><p>San Francisco se Sebastianovi Moranovi jednoduše nelíbilo. Všechny ty maličké ulice oproti obrovským mrakodrapům a strmým cestám, lidé různorodí jako motýlí křídla a tolik historie a politiky - to ale jistým entitám, které rozhodovaly o jeho osudu nevadilo, ba naopak se v tom vyžívaly.</p><p>Rozhlédl se po ulici, nad kterou měl dohled a pohladil rukou odstřelovací pušku, která stála připravená vedle něj na kraji střechy. Šéf ho poslal jako posilu, kdyby se něco zvrtlo a přišlo by se na to, kdo přesně má tu malou nesrovnalost na svědomí.</p><p>Zpozorněl, když uviděl mladou ženu, jak vychází z předem domluvené budovy a zařazuje se do proudu nic netušících civilistů uprostřed ulice. Mohlo se zdát, že prostě jen jde na schůzku, na snídani, možná dokonce do práce, ale Sebastian už s ní chvíli pracoval a poznal, že byla natěšená jako malá holka.</p><p>Hlavou mu prolétlo, jestli to není prostě jen další bonusová vlastnost ke genialitě; dychtivost vidět svoje experimenty pracovat a uspět. Jednou řekla, že svět je její hřiště a ostatní vidí jen grandiózní pódium, a ačkoli nechápal, proč musí mít všichni géniové, které potkal, takovou obsesi vůči dramatičnosti, došlo mu vcelku hned, že tahle divadelní představení ji dostanou do maléru. Naštěstí měla schopnost lidi fascinovat; Sebastian měl tendenci ji sledovat vždycky, když nebyla v bezpečí Jimových základen a ani největší kriminálník světa nebyl zrovna v nejlepším rozpoložení, když chodila na mise bez jakékoli podpory.</p><p>Sebastiana občas napadlo, že Moriartymu opravdu po tolika letech na někom záleží.</p><p>Akce se dala do pohybu. Dům, jež stál naproti tomu, kde sídlil odstřelovač, rozzářilo obrovské 'Did you?'. Žena na silnici se zastavila, stejně jako pár zmatených kolemjdoucích, a začala si chystat pódium. Moranovy nervy pracovaly, navzdory letitým zkušenostem a vědomí, že dáma patnáct metrů pod ním ví přesně, co dělá. Budova na rohu ulice nahoře s ohlušujícím rachotem vylétla do vzduchu, Jimova spolupracovnice dokončovala své vzkazy Velkému Bratrovi (to je alespoň normální přezdívka, pomyslel si) a Sebastian sledoval okolí ostřížím zrakem.</p><p>Představení muselo skončit rychle, kvůli velkému zájmu obecenstva, a odstřelovač doufal, že i hladce, to zase kvůli velkému zájmu obecenstva o herce hlavních... rolí.</p><p>"Tour pokračuje v: Londýně!" ozval se najednou hlas se silným irským přízvukem a Sebastian málem zaječel leknutím. Chvíli vydýchával úlek, načež zamračeně přejel pohledem po svém oblečení. "Karma ti to vrátí, ty vynalézavej bastarde," zamručel poté, co samozřejmě zase nenašel nějaký hrozně chytrý úkryt pro Jimovu speciální štěnici.</p><p>"Slyším tě, drahoušku. Ale slečna Holmesová ti to všechno vysvětlí, až bude po show. A Sebastiane - dívej se na cestu." zapředl Moriarty, ani to ale odstřelovače nespletlo, poslední věta měla seriózní podtext. Slečna Holmesová mu pravděpodobně zase odřekla posily a později je sabotovala, když je za ní stejně poslal.</p><p>Moran samozřejmě dával pozor. Být nepozorný se nevyplácelo, když vás platil nejnebezpečnější kriminálník na světě.<br/>Tak či tak, když se věci začaly nepříjemně rychle komplikovat, byl připravený.</p><p>"Dostaň ji odtamtud," zavrčel Pavouk a jeho zaměstnanec se málem otřásl. Tenhle tón znal až moc dobře. Vztek, nekontrolovaný vztek bestie, které se někdo snaží sebrat, co je její.</p><p>Kdo to mohl tušit?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Komentáře vítány :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Zodpovědnost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Po krátkém rozhovoru mezi Mycroftem a (již oblečeným) Sherlockem oba obyvatelé 221B Baker Street souhlasili s rychlou návštěvou Mycroftova soukromého sídla, i když mladší z Holmesových vyhověl jen kvůli zvědavosti. Jeho starší bratříček se zdál nervózní, tak moc, že by si známek jeho nepokoje všiml snad i John. Byli usazeni ve stejném autě jako on, a tak se mohl bavit nestydatým zíráním na jeho osobu, což Mycrofta k detektivovu nesmírnému potěšení vyvedlo z míry natolik, až se ohradil, aby na něj necivěl. Sherlock s nevinným výrazem překvapení vepsaným ve tváři odpověděl, že jen dedukuje, aby nevyšel ze cviku.</p><p>Když dorazili na místo, John si usmyslel, že ze srdce nenávidí portréty. Tento vcelku rychle utvořený názor se dostavil, ostatně jako mnoho dalších, když se Sherlockem řešil případ. Napřed tu byl ten incident s vyčenicháním Euros, kdy sám sebe ujistil, že do Holmesovské rezidence v Londýně už nevleze, protože ti lidé, co na něj koukali z obrazů, se podobali Sherlockovi tak moc, že by z toho měl noční můry ještě pár týdnů. Vážně, jeden Sherlock Holmes za celý život stačí. No a dnes, dnes musel stát na chodbě před pracovnou staršího Holmese a poslouchat, jak Sherlock Mycroftovi domlouvá. Sherlock Mycroftovi domlouvá. Na svém životě vážně miloval ty nestabilní věci, vztahy a události. Někdy se vám "zabije" nejlepší přítel, někdy se vám narodí dítě a někdy dostane Britské impérium vynadáno od nezodpovědného mladšího bratra. A právě teď musel John Watson stát na chodbě s těmi ďábly v obrazech a doufat, že si to ti dva vyříkají rychle, sakra!</p><p>•••</p><p>Sherlock se na svého bratra nevěřícně podíval, tu samou hodinu již poněkolikáté. Temné kudrliny mu při tom pohybu spadly do ledově zbarvených očí, ze kterých vycházelo hluboké neporozumění, jinými slovy pohled, který by se dal volně přeložit jako, 'Zatemnily ti ty koláčky mozek?'.</p><p>"Takže si to zrekapitulujeme, abys mi snad nezapomněl říct ještě něco. Už pár let pozoruješ zvláštní aktivity v Americe, co se napřed zdály jako normální zločiny, ale jsou efektivnější a kreativnější. Jen tak na okraj, nenapadlo tě, že by to třeba mohl být někdo, kdo zfalšoval svou smrt, chce se na chvíli uklidit a pokračovat kde skončil?" Detektiv vypadal nekompromisně, pevný pohled a celou svou pozornost věnoval jen Mycroftovi. Ten se nepříjemně ošil a trpce si připomněl, že v těchto situacích to byl většinou on, kdo vyslýchal a tvářil se nepřístupně. Chtíc se ohradit uhnul pohledem a navlhčil si rty, jak skládal dohromady důstojnou odpověď. Sherlock se jen ušklíbl.</p><p>"Ne, Mikey, mlč, neskončil jsem. Postupoval jsi podle standardní procedury, poslal tým agentů, ať dotyčného sleduje z povzdálí. Tenhle někdo ale byl chytrý, a dlouho jsi nedostával žádné výsledky. Poslal jsi nejlepší lidi a pořád nic, skoro žádné informace, tvoje zvědavost rostla, až do dneška. Kdy se mladá dáma postaví doprostřed přelidněné ulice, odbouchne polovinu, zeptá se jasně přímo tebe, jestli ti chyběla, a znovu zmizí z radaru. Jen tak. Ou, a mimochodem, je to naše sestra."</p><p>Místnost naplnilo mrazivé ticho. Starší Holmes se v křesle narovnal, odhodlán nenechat se úplně zostudit.</p><p>"Není to nic malého, to uznávám. Ale věř mi, že už se na tom pracuje a je to pod kontrolou."</p><p>Sherlock se v křesle předklonil, obočí mu vystřelilo nahoru a na tváři se mu usadil znepokojující úsměv.</p><p>"Co přesně je na tom pod kontrolou?" Hlas mu nebezpečně rychle přeskakoval ke zpěvavému tónu, což Mycrofta přinejlepším zarazilo, když si uvědomil, koho mu to připomínalo. "Víš aspoň, kdo to je? Znáš její jméno? Jestli s někým spolupracuje? Jediné, co z oné události jde usoudit, je, že ta holka tvrdí, že je naše sestra. Podle záznamu a množství času, které se ti vyhýbala, bych tomu i dokázal uvěřit. A teď mi pověz, jak je to možné! Může jí být tak dvacet pět, a pokud je opravdu náš sourozenec, jeden z nás by si musel všimnout, že je máti těhotná, nehledě na to, že by nám to řekla."</p><p>Teď už Mycroft vyloženě uhýbal pohledem, což Sherlockovi řeklo všechno, co potřeboval. Mladší Holmes rozhořčeně vstal z křesla, tvář najednou zkřivená do pohrdavé grimasy.</p><p>"Ah, jistě. Tvoje období. Nestačí, že to, cos udělal, zkazilo vzpomínky a poškodilo všechny rodinné vztahy, teď už to všechno prosakuje i do vzdálené budoucnosti. Dobrá práce!" </p><p>Mycroft si mimoděk všiml, že i když byl Sherlock naštvaný k nepříčetnosti, dokázal se pohybovat ladně jako kočka, jako vždy. Prásknutí dveřmi však bylo stejně hlasité a neomalené, stejně jako před dvaceti lety, kdy se jejich bratrské pouto začalo hroutit jako domeček z karet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bolest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byla otázka času, než za ní Holmesovi přijdou. Vždycky to tak dělali, když měli problém. Nejstarší bratr se jí chodil ptát přímo, s přísným obličejem a nejistotou v očích. Sherlock si vždy donesl housle a pár hodin jen hrál jakoukoli melodii, co mu přišla na mysl. Euros v nich uměla číst jako ve všem ostatním, a postupem času se i Sherlock naučil překládat její tóny v odpovědi. Bylo to přesně jako když byly děti, jako když ho učila hrát na housle. To období neměla ráda. Skoro všechno ji bolelo, kromě takových ukradených momentů, jako hraní na housle s Sherlym, než se naučila, jak bolest, a všechno ostatní, vypnout. Teď ale místo bolesti přicházely emoce - od jejich malé hry začala cítit malé záchvěvy, stíny pocitů, někdy se jí dokonce chtělo usmívat jen proto, že ji její bratříček přišel navštívit. S Mycroftem je pořád vypínala, on se jí bál. Nechápal, i když tvrdil, že on je ten chytrý.</p><p>Bratři přicházeli a ona poslouchala, jako by snad ona byla ta nejstarší, nejzodpovědnější, nejsvědomitější. Nebyla ani jedno z toho, ale mohla by, kdyby chtěla. Rodné listy se daly zfalšovat, počítačové záznamy upravit, osobnost a vzpomínky změnit. Všimla si ale, že její zájmy v té oblasti se snížily. Už s Holmesovými nechtěla manipulovat, alespoň ne tak destruktivně. Jako malou ji bolelo, že ji nikdo nechápe. Nikdo neviděl, jaká je a nikdo ji nechápal, mračili se na ni, a to nechápala ona. Vytvořilo to bolest a ta se usídlila, než si to kdokoli, včetně Euros samotné, uvědomil. Byla to jediná chyba, kterou kdy udělala, a nesla se s ní celý život. Ačkoli ji uměla vypnout, necítit ani závan čehokoli, co nechtěla, pořád tam byl kousek ublíženosti, co ji jaksi ovlivňoval, aniž by to dovolila. Věděla, že je to lidské, ale taky věděla, že někoho jako je ona nikdo jako člověka brát nebude.</p><p>To bylo předtím, než se vrátil její malý bratříček. Sherlock byl v mnoha ohledech jako dítě, udivovalo ji, že si toho Mycroft nevšiml. Byl tak křehký, tak zranitelný a mnohem citlivější, než svět okolo něj. Do jisté míry fascinoval všechny kolem sebe, dokonce i ty "normální". John Watson byl excelentním příkladem, a i když byl stejně obyčejný, jako většina, měl něco do sebe. Sherlock byl zachráněn, měl nejlepšího přítele a ten při něm stál, i když byl detektiv pro většinu lidí tím nejotravnějším člověkem na světě. Kdysi jí bylo líto, že je svět dost hloupý, aby jejího bratříčka nepochopil. Potom se jí stalo to samé.</p><p>Sherlock si uzdravoval rány, a když byl čas, pozvala ho Euros, aby se pokusil uzdravit ty její. Fascinoval ji víc, než cokoli jiného. Všechny ty emoce, všechen ten chaos a k tomu mozek, co mohl snadno předčít ten Mycroftův. Byl ochotný umřít místo svého bratra i nejlepšího přítele, čímž překvapil všechny, co přihlíželi. Musela ho zastavit. Měla strach. Nesměl umřít, ne, když se dostal tak daleko a cítil toho tolik. Ne Sherlock. Nakonec ji našel, nakonec pochopil, poprvé se někomu povedlo pochopit a byl to Sherlock a měl ji rád a Euros dovolila mu odehnat bolest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Komentáře vítány :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Šampaňské</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dobře, Jimmy!"</p><p>Dveře do hotelové místnosti se rozletěly, až s prásknutím narazily do omítky, jejíž částečky se spolu s prachem pomalu začaly snášet na mahagonové parkety. Dovnitř si to nakráčela brunetka v kabátu se skoro maniakálním výrazem, který na její vcelku obyčejnou tvář jako by nepatřil. Muž bohémsky usazený uprostřed druhého, průchozího pokoje na drahé pohovce se ani nenamáhal vzhlédnout, stále hleděl na jedno místo kdesi za zábradlím menšího balkónu, jako by ani nebyl přítomný.</p><p>"Čemus na tom nerozuměl? Čemu jsi na tom, proboha, nerozuměl? Nech mě už začít, už jsem dost stará, Jime, víš to- a ty pošleš posily. Děkuju, mělo mě to urazit? Posily, posily, maličkaté poslíčky, Jimmy mi nevěří! Čemu jsi nerozuměl?" Během svého proslovu stihla dorazit až k průchodu mezi oběma pokoji, kde se zastavila, jako by ji něco utnulo.</p><p>Šéf největší kriminální organizace se na ni konečně podíval. Jeho vzhled perfektního gentlemana nebyl nijak porušen, ale to nebyl nikdy, pokud to tak konzultant nechtěl. I tak si ale šlo všimnout důležitých maličkostí. Nakrátko zastřižené nehty, musel si je nedávno kousat, vlasy jen maličko pocuchané na strategických místech, čelist ztuhlá z příliš dlouhého zatnutí, pár pokrčených míst na obleku.</p><p>Co bylo hlavní, tmavé, skoro černé oči nic neprozrazovaly, což bylo špatné znamení samo o sobě. S ní byl vždy víc Jim než Moriarty, vždy trochu víc lidskosti, vždy tajné, malé úsměvy a vřelost, kterou by většina lidí vidět neuměla, i kdyby tam pro ně nějaká byla. Než se zapletl s Holmesovými, nikdy se k němu nikdo nedostal byť jen o píď víc, než ke kontrolovanému zevnějšku. Nikdo se nikdy neobtěžoval hledat víc, hluboké vody jeho komplikované osobnosti. A jak se kdysi snažil neúspěšně vysvětlit zděšeným dospělým, psychiatři a psychologové se nepočítají.</p><p>Vysvětlování skončilo debaklem. Celá situace nešťastnou nehodou s plynem v ředitelově pracovně, kterou si nikdo neuměl vysvětlit.</p><p>Jim Moriarty svou kolegyni rychle přejel pohledem, jako by se ujišťoval, a až potom promluvil. "Kde je Moran?"</p><p>Žena před ním držela jeho pohled a mlčela. Ani jeden z nich oční kontakt nepřerušil, jako by potichu domlouvali jeden druhému. Nakonec to byla ona, kdo prolomil ticho.</p><p>"Za necelé dvě minuty bude ve svém pokoji, ale rozhodne si dát sprchu." Nepatrné zamračení a oči jako oceán naznačovaly mírné znepokojení, myšlenky pohotové, ale vzdálené a nepřítomné.</p><p>"Necelé dvě minuty?" Tázavě zvednul obočí, ale nekončící trpělivost dobrého učitele nezakolísala.</p><p>"Minutu dvacet osm sekund." Prudce navrácené soustředění a mírně obviňující pohled mimo to prozrazoval hlubokého odhodlání, hlubokého smutku a hluboké starosti.</p><p>Moriarty se na ni dlouze díval, než kývl a vstal, aby si došel pro láhev šampaňského z baru v rohu místnosti. Jeho Úsvit si zatím svlékl kabát, skopl boty na podpatcích, vzdychl a svalil se na pohovku.</p><p>"Začínáš projevovat sentiment, Holmesová?" ozval se Jim, ale rozpustilost, která ze slavné Mycroftovy věty v jeho podání přímo sršela, pomalu bořila napětí v místnosti.</p><p>Žena si spontánně odfrkla, jako by to byla nejsměšnější věc, kterou kdy slyšela. "Chtěl jsi ze mě snad sociopata, drahý Jime?"</p><p>Jim komicky rozšířil oči a začal kroutit hlavou, zatímco mu ruka vyletěla k obličeji, jako by si právě uvědomil zásadní chybu. "Ups! Špatný Holmes! To bude těmi úžasnými dramatickými kousky, co vám kolují v rodině!" Brunetě se na tváři objevil náznak úšklebku. Svět byl zase v pořádku.</p><p>"A znervóznil tě, ten můj dramatický kousek, nebo sis kousal nehty kvůli vzrušení z nové hry s mým bratrem?" nadhodila lehkým tónem, i když věděla, že riskuje prázdné pohledy a mrazivé odtažení génia, který ji viděl vyrůstat.</p><p>"Prosím tě, zlatíčko. Věděl jsem líp než kdo jiný, že to zvládneš. Zvládla bys to, i kdyby ti bylo o deset let míň. Co ovšem nechápu," rozešel se ke křeslu naproti jeho chráněnce, načež se pomalu posadil a zadíval se na své šampaňské, "je zvláštní potřeba některých mých klientů začít válku gangů v půlce San Francisca, přesně v den, kdy Mycroft posílá svůj tým k nastrčeným důkazům a ty bombarduješ budovy." S koncem věty obrátil pohled na ni. Nebyl to pohled obviňující, ani nijak chladný - jediné, co nejmladší Holmesová viděla, byla zvědavost a jiskřivý zájem, skoro až fascinace.</p><p>Našpulila rty a nasadila nespokojený úšklebek, ale oči ji prozrazovaly. Bylo jí jedno, jestli to Jim zjistil nebo ne. Tohle bylo o zábavě, a té si dnes užila spousty.</p><p>"Co mě prozradilo? Nebo kdo, abych byla přesná." U druhé věty nepatrně přivřela oči opravdovou nechutí.</p><p>Jim ji s narůstajícím zájmem pozoroval, než odpověděl s lehce děsivým úsměvem na rtech. "Nic a nikdo. Poznal jsem tvůj styl, drahá."</p><p>Chvíli se navzájem měřili pohledy, než bruneta přikývla.</p><p>Byla na své schopnosti co se jednání s lidmi týče hrdá, uměla každého (kromě geniálních výjimek) přimět k čemukoli už od svých pěti let. Byla to vlastnost, jež sdílela s Eurus, a kterou vybrousila k dokonalosti. Měla mnohem víc příležitostí a prostředků, než její sestra, měla mentora, přítele a nepřetržitý počet lidí ke hraní. Nemusela být zavřená celý život ve speciální věznici, nemusela se plížit, převlékat se za obyčejné lidi nebo poslouchat kecy o instinktivním nesmyslu zvaném morálka - mohla si hrát kdy, jak a s kým chtěla.</p><p>Uměla se o lidi upřímně zajímat, starat se o ně, ale nikdo si nezasloužil její sympatie. Skoro nikdo. Jim ji chápal, pochopil a viděl ji jako někoho, kým doopravdy byla. Jim ji nedal do péče diskrétní rodiny v jiné zemi. Jim ji neopustil, nenechal vyrůstat v nudném, nebarevném světě plném loutek. Holmesovi, na druhou stranu?</p><p>Holmesovy nenáviděla, všechny. Eurus měla něco do sebe, to něco podobná inteligence, ale ani to jí nedávalo právo nechat ji samotnou. Mycroft se staral jen o svou zemi, neschopný si všimnout, že jeho vlastní matka otěhotněla a porodila. A Sherlock? William Sherlock Scott Holmes, detektivní konzultant neschopný vydedukovat existenci vlastní sestry.</p><p>Rodiče na ni zapomněli a sourozenci o ní nikdy nevěděli. A obě skupiny budou čelit následkům.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Komentáře vítány :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Madeleine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Madeleine Durandová." Mycroft hodil napěchovanou složku na stůl před Sherlocka, zatímco John se na štos papírů a fotku z ročenky vepředu mračil zpoza detektivova ramena, opřený o stěnu Mycroftovy kanceláře, kde se právě nacházeli.</p><p>"Ta holka ze záznamu kamer," poznamenal doktor očividné a zamračil se ještě víc, zatímco přešel ke stolu. "Takže falešný poplach. Podle tohohle přece celé své dětství prožila v Marseille. Možná najatá herečka?" ukázal na fotku a otočil se na bratry Holmesovy.</p><p>Mycroft však s povzdechem zavrtěl hlavou. "Ano i ne, doktore Watsone. Jak si v delší verzi přečtete, Madeleine se narodila dvacátého prvního května roku 1993. Vyrůstala u Fabiena a Édith Durandových v Marseille, spolu se dvěma dalšími sourozenci, Clémence a Jacquesem, oba mladší. Chodila na základní školu, poté na střední školu, teď už pár let hraje v divadle v jiné části města, kde má i malý byt a snoubence. Nebo alespoň tomu měli všichni věřit. Madeleine opravdu vyrůstala u Durandových, opravdu chodila na základní školu a podle všeho je i datum narození pravé. Tady ale pravda končí." odtušil zlověstně starší Holmes a na krátkou chvíli se odmlčel, jen aby se s hlubokým povzdechem otočil na Sherlocka.</p><p>"Víš, kde byli naši rodiče dvacátého prvního května roku 1993?" Nebyla to ani tak otázka, jako spíš oznámení. Mladší z Holmesů jen kývl, ale když se Mycroft neměl k pokračování, rozhodl se to pro Johna vysvětlit. "Naši cestovali pár let všude možně po světě. Mycroftovi bylo devatenáct, začínal na vysoké a měl... vlastní plány, mně bylo dvanáct a tu dobu co byli pryč, jsem žil částečně u strýčka Rudyho a částečně s Mycroftem v rodinné londýnské rezidenci, kterou tak nesnášíš," ušklíbl se jen tak mimochodem Sherlock a John nad ním pobaveně protočil očima, ale oba cítili vážnost celé situace až moc na to, aby se úplně uvolnili.</p><p>"Rodiče neměli žádné nepřátele nebo problémy, takže jsme jejich rozhodnutí, že se najednou v roce 1992 rozhodli odjet na cestu kolem světa, moc nezpochybňovali. Máti už taková je, otec jí nic neupře a nám oběma to hrálo do karet, nakonec jsme nehledali moc důvodů, proč by to nešlo. Zhruba každý týden nám dávali vědět co dělají. Já ty zprávy skoro nečetl, Mycroft jen z povinnosti. Od pondělí sedmnáctého května až do neděle dvacátého třetího byli ve Francii, specificky výlet po Provence, zakončeno třídenním pobytem v Marseille." Sherlock se na Mycrofta krátce podíval, jako by se ujišťoval, že se nespletl. Starší bratr na něj jen chvíli bez mrknutí hleděl, než překvapeně přikývl. Setkal se s Johnovým klidným pohledem a zvednutým obočím, jako by se ho jej doktor ptal, jestli ho Sherlockova výjimečná mysl překvapuje. S údivem zjistil, že vskutku ano, překvapuje.</p><p>"Museli to mít velice dobře připravené. Náhradní, diskrétní rodiče, kteří touží po dítěti tak moc, že budou hrát těhotenství náhradní matky, utajený porod, podplacený personál v nemocnici, zfalšované dokumenty, náhradní alibi pravých rodičů..." odříkával detektiv, když procházel prvních pár papírů ve složce. Náhle se zarazil. "Vyšlo to dokonale," a s přimhouřenýma očima se zadíval na svého bratra.</p><p>"Máti je přeci jen chytrá, věděla co dělá," odmávl to Mycroft, ale Sherlock na něj nepřestával zírat.</p><p>"Co? Myslíš, že jsem o tom věděl? Měl jsem na práci jiné věci," poznamenal. Při poslední větě mu očima probleskla neznámá emoce, skoro jako by velký Mycroft Holmes něčeho litoval. "Jiné věci, hm, to ano," připustil jeho mladší bratr chladným tónem, ale když se poté otočil zpátky ke složkám, bylo jasné, že od tématu radši upustil.</p><p>"Musela mít komplice. Ne, že bych nevěřil matčině urputnosti a mateřskému instinktu, ale někdo kolem by něco věděl. Řekli by to svým rodinám, partnerům... Tohle všechno víš jen proto, že jsi dost tahal za nitky, jinak by to ti lidi nikdy nepřiznali. A pokud jim máti nijak neučarovala, neměli důvod být tak věrní. Navíc to všechno dokonale vyšlo. Vždycky se vyskytne chyba, ať jakkoli malá, v takhle komplikovaných plánech pokaždé. Tak proč tady žádnou nevidím?" dokončil detektiv a netrpělivě bubnoval konečky prstů o desku stolu, zatímco upřeně civěl na složku před sebou.</p><p>"Možná je to až moc dokonalé schválně? Může to být jen výmysl, co vás má zmást, přesvědčit nás všechny o tom, že tahle Madeleine je opravdu vaše sestra," navrhl John, očima těkajíce po obou bratrech. Sherlock se na něj zaujatě podíval. "Co tě k tomu vede?" naklonil mírně hlavu, aniž by ze svého spolubydlícího spustil oči.</p><p>Tahle stoprocentní pozornost, které se mu čas od času od Holmesových dostalo, Johna maličko vyváděla z míry. Samozřejmě byl zvyklý, koneckonců, pár let zkušeností už měl, ale Sherlockův pohled byl zapálený tou podivnou energií, kterou dostával jen při případech, a na tu si úplně nešlo zvyknout nikdy. Na těch očích bylo něco definitivního, jako by jim nic neuniklo. Říká se, že oči jsou okna do duše, ale John si byl jistý, že ty detektivovy byly používány hlavně jako nástroj k hledání všech skrytých maličkostí, ze kterých se skládaly velké pravdy. Jen zřídka jim propůjčil svoje vlastní srdce k nahlédnutí. Sherlockovy oči nebyly okna do jeho duše, byly to okna do duší ostatních. John si pomyslel, že proto se ho tolik lidí stranilo. Kromě hrubosti, neomalenosti a čisté upřímnosti, kterou tolik lidí nemělo rádo, viděli všichni odraz sami sebe. A kolik lidí se rádo vidí bez iluzí, kolik lidí dokáže přijmout tvrdá fakta?</p><p>"No, říkal jsi přece, že je to až moc vyvedené... Jistě tě to napadlo?" zamračil se zmateně Watson. Sherlock se na něj ještě chvíli díval, než odpověděl.</p><p>"Samozřejmě, že mě to napadlo, ale zvážil jsem to, a nemyslím, že se nás snaží obalamutit, alespoň ne zatím. Tebe to ale zaujalo, a něco si za ta léta mohl pochytit, byť nevědomky," Na chvíli bylo ticho, načež si Mycroft málem odfrkl. 'Samozřejmě, že mě to napadlo?' Starý dobrý arogantní bratříček, pomyslel si, ale Sherlock už se na něj díval s nestydatě samolibým, provokativním úšklebkem. "Chceš něco dodat, drahý bratře?" Dotázaný se ironicky usmál. "Vůbec ne."</p><p>"Ehm, dobře, nikdo nemá co dodat, to je fajn. Co se doopravdy stalo s Madeleine po tom, co dokončila střední?" rozsekl John napjatou atmosféru, načež si Mycroft povzdechl a těžce dosedl do svého křesla. Mladší Holmes se pohodlněji usadil do své židle a založil si ruce na hrudi.</p><p>"Tady začíná ta horší část. Slečna Durandová ani na střední školu nenastoupila, v listopadu, během šestého ročníku základní školy, se totiž ztratila. Rodiče nahlásili její zmizení večer v den, kdy se nevrátila ze školy. Policie to vyhodnotila jako útěk z domova a dál se tím nezabývala, zmizely všechny věci, které by mohlo dítě jejího věku považovat za důležité, tudíž to mohli policisté odložit, aniž by se dvakrát zamýšleli. Vyšlo jim to přesně, jak chtěli."</p><p>"'Jim'? Komu jim?" přerušil ho zmateně John. Mycroft si znovu povzdechl a promnul si znaveně obličej.</p><p>"Moriarty. Jamesovi Moriartymu a Madeleine Durandové."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Komentáře vítány :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Přátelská schůzka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Konferenční místnost v nejdražším hotelu San Francisca byla drahá a bylo nesmírně těžké zajistit si rezervaci včas. Bylo hodně podnikatelů a jim podobným, kteří ji využívali, aby se mohli pochlubit přátelům nebo se vysmát konkurenci. Jelikož byl Emanuel Alard pečlivý, někdo by mohl říct až chorobný plánovač, důvody k navštívení místnosti si vypsal. Stejně jako členy parlamentu, příčiny návštěvy zubaře, důsledky války gangů, seznam jídel, která lze připravit z vajec. Alard byl chytrý muž, musel být, jinak by ho v mafii moc dlouho nenechali, natož na vrcholu. Jestli byl na něco obzvlášť hrdý, byla to jeho organizovanost, se kterou řídil své lidi i podniky.</p><p>Takže když ho ten Moriarty, co mu už pár měsíců za nemalou částku pomáhal, pozval právě do oné slavné místnosti na schůzku, byl Alard relativně v klidu, snad i potěšen. Co se týče Moriartyho důvodů, vzhledem k jejich úzké spolupráci dokázal s přesností určit, že to byl důvod číslo jedna. Ten mladík mu chtěl ukázat, že za prachy, co z něj vytáhl, si pronajal místnost, snad jako hloupý vtip. Každopádně to měla být z jeho strany přátelská schůzka, podle chování by se k nim možná chtěl i přidat. Což zase nechtěl Alard. Nebylo to tak, že by ten Moriarty neměl něco do sebe. Jeho nápady fungovaly a když se mu člověk podíval do očí, mohl vidět zvláštní energii, jako by přímo pod povrchem čekala na vypuštění, ale s organizovaností neměl nic společného. Svým myšlenkám, které často komentoval nahlas, se konstantně smál, nebylo poznat, kterou z nich bere vážně, jestli vůbec nějakou, byl neustále roztržitý, jednu chvíli přítomen a tu další už míle daleko. Vypadal mladě a zároveň tak staře, tak unaveně. Nebyl to člověk, co si zasloužil patřit do jeho rodiny, ačkoli byl inteligentní a podle svých špehů taky loajální. Dřív nebo později by něco zkazil, navíc už ho dál nepotřebovali, napjatá situace se předevčírem vyřešila válkou gangů.</p><p>Emanuel vstoupil do konferenční místnosti, za patami několik spolehlivých bodyguardů, a rozhlédl se. Byla to prostorná, světlá místnost, podlaha sestávala ze světlého dřeva, jemné odstíny obložení změkčily dojem surových, bílých stěn. Napravo uprostřed zdi byl krb z bílého kamene, v něm dohořívající oheň i přes relativně vysokou teplotu v místnosti. Vlevo v podloubí byla řada knihoven, v patře jich bylo dalších několik. Uprostřed toho všeho byl luxusní koberec, několik křesel a dvě pohovky, kterých zřejmě plně využívali lidé, co přišli s Moriartym.</p><p>Po těch se Alard obezřetně rozhlížel. Stálo jich tu minimálně deset - přesněji dvanáct, jak se v další chvíli dopočítal - což ho na chvíli viditelně zarazilo, než nasadil zdvořilou masku. Moriarty měl sebou šest bodyguardů, což bylo jen o jednoho víc, než měl on sám. Zbytek byli pravděpodobně najatí lidé z hotelu. Emanuel se nestrachoval, že by mohl mít problém, zaprvé proto, že tohle mělo všechny znaky přátelské schůzky - tedy, až na ty tělesné stráže, ale na druhou stranu, on měl svoje taky - a hlavně proto, že několik Moriartyho lidí byly ženy. Bylo mu toho kluka skoro líto. Nemůže si najít ani způsobilé komplice, tak se snaží udělat dojem kvantitou.</p><p>Když už mluvíme o Moriartym, ten se také choval zvláštně. Na sobě měl oblek, o kterém si byl vůdce gangu jistý, že byl ušit na míru. Pryč bylo neupravené tričko nebo nevyžehlené džíny, které se dalo čekat od vysokoškoláka, kterým Leroy Moriarty bezpochyby byl. Emanuel viděl jeho stipendium, dal sledovat rodinu, ze které přišel do velkého města studovat, prověřil si všechno, co ho jen napadlo. Standardní, detailní prošetření něčí důvěryhodnosti jako vždy. Věděl o každém jeho nešvaru.</p><p>Ale tohle? Jako by mu někdo představil jiného muže.</p><p>Moriarty se opíral o kožený potah křesla, na němž právě seděl, jako by mu to místo patřilo, ruce daleko od těla, položené na opěradlech. Z jeho pohledu zmizela roztěkanost, která Alardovi pokaždé tolik lezla na nervy - ne. Nezmizela, pořád v těch černých, překvapivě chladných očích cítil tu ohromující energii, jenže naprosto jiného typu. Nejhorší na tom všem bylo, že se ten kluk - nebo snad ne kluk? - ani nesnažil. Prostě na něj hleděl, úplně pohodový, zbytek tváře přeměněn v ukázkový poker face, zatímco jeho oči - tak chladné, prázdné, děsivé oči - se upíraly jen na něj, už od chvíle, kdy se objevil v místnosti. Jako by vešel do samotného středu teritoria nějakého hrozného predátora.</p><p>V jisté části Emanuelovy mysli, tam, kde ležela všechna pravěká, hluboko zakořeněná nutkání, se splašeně rozezněl poplach, než se vztekem sám sebe v hlavě okřikl. Byl to ten samý bezradný spratek, co k němu přišel s nápadem, jak zaplatit za drogy, na které neměl peníze. Byl to ten samý naivní mlaďoch, kterému se nakonec doopravdy povedlo něco vymyslet a po pár měsících vymámit peníze z něho, místo naopak, třebaže mu je Alard dal jen ze soucitu. Leroy si hrál na dospělého, ale všichni věděli, Emanuel věděl, že je naprosto nezkušený.</p><p>Tak proč se všechny jeho instinkty stavěly proti očividné realitě a křičely, že má utíkat, dokud má šanci?</p><p>Jednání začalo, většina si vyměnila pokývnutí hlavy, Moriarty a Alard jednoduchý, zdvořilý pozdrav. Emanuelovo přesvědčení, že se z Leroye stane ustrašené zvířátko hned, co dospělí promluví, začalo okázale kolísat, když zkusil několik zastrašovacích manévrů a dostal zpět jen klidné, nezaujaté zdvižení obočí.</p><p>Alard se rozhodl, že Moriartyho odchod z tohoto světa urychlí. Neměl z něj strach, v žádném případě. Prostě měl na práci lepší věci, než tady plkat s jakýmsi nestabilním děckem, co si o sobě myslelo až moc, samozřejmě. A taky ten oheň. Bylo tady... horko. Alard neměl rád horko. Potil se, což šlo připsat krbu pár metrů od něj. Ne, že by se potil někdo jiný, ale Emanuel byl na tohle citlivý, vzpomněl si. Přesně proto chtěl odejít.</p><p>Pravděpodobně si nevšiml zhasínajících uhlíků a tichému vrnění zapnuté klimatizace.</p><p>"Takže, pane Alarde, potřebujete ještě moje služby?" začal perfektně uhlazeným hlasem Moriarty, na tváři znenadání příjemný úsměv.</p><p>To, jak se zdálo, vrátilo Emanuelovi nějakou vnitřní rovnováhu. Odkašlal si.</p><p>"Ne, Leroyi, obávám se, že ne. Válkou gangů se naše situace vyřešila."</p><p>Moriartyho obličej se zformoval do dokonalé grimasy lítosti, jako by nedostal k narozeninám dárek, který si už dlouho přál.</p><p>"To je velice nešťastné. Zdá se, že vás nic nepřesvědčí. Tedy, dovolte mi alespoň koupit whiskey - na konec našeho partnerství." a potom se usmál. Pokud takový úsměv někdy předtím viděl, nepamatoval se. Nebyl to ani tak úsměv, jako spíš ukázka sebevědomí, jistoty, kdo má navrch. Zkontrolovali jeho lidi to stipendium pořádně? Jestli to Marcus pokazil a tenhle chlap není ten, kdo tvrdí, že je...</p><p>Šest z Moriartyho lidí se rozešlo k postranním dveřím, za pár minut znovu vyšli s whiskey v rukou. Alard musel jednat rychle, protože cítil, že se mu situace vymyká z rukou, pomalu dřív, než stačila začít. S potřebou ukázat dominanci chytil za ruku tu z dívek, která přinesla pití přímo Moriartymu. Měla plavé vlasy, modré oči a upřímný obličej, prakticky vypadala jako dítě, byl si jistý, že ji vyvede z míry a naštve Moriartyho, čímž znovu získá kontrolu nad situací. Ten holobrádek uklouzne na vlastním egu.</p><p>Dívka se na něj tázavě podívala, zeptala se, jestli něco potřebuje, zatímco on si v hlavě pečlivě připravoval následující dialog. Na všechno je seznam, uklidňoval se, tahle holka je stejně tuctová jako všechny ostatní.</p><p>"Řekni mi, jak se jmenuješ?"</p><p>"Amelia Reine, pane."</p><p>"Ah, Francouzka. Jsem také z Francie. Toho přízvuku se nejde úplně zbavit, že ne?"</p><p>Jim 'Leroy' Moriarty je zatím pozoroval s viditelným pobavením ve tváři, ačkoli si toho Alard ještě nevšiml. Jejich přízvuků si ten zakomplexovaný idiot ani nevšiml, ačkoliv příjmení ho konečně přinutilo lámat si hlavičku a nepřemýšlet egem, jako to dělal doteď.</p><p>"Řekni, Amelie, co bys chtěla dokázat? Vlastnit?" Amelia na chvíli zapřemýšlela, potom se s viditelnou nervozitou kradmo podívala směrem k Jimovi.</p><p>"Neboj se, má milá. Mně to říct můžeš," usmál se na ni Emanuel a podíval se na Moriartyho, přímo ho vyzýval pohledem, aby něco namítl. Několik Jimových lidí se po sobě podívalo - někteří potutelně, další významně, jiní vyděšení - Alard si hrál s ohněm. Moriarty ale nezareagoval, jen na něj dál upíral prázdný pohled. To Amelii, zdá se, stačilo.</p><p>"Zničit svou rodinu. Ale to už je zařízeno, takže... nevím, asi světovládu," prohodila jen tak mimochodem a pokrčila rameny.</p><p>Na okamžik bylo ticho, všichni členové gangu se na dívku podívali. Emanuel Alard na ni nechápavě hleděl, ona mu pohled vracela velkýma, nevinnýma očima. Trvalo to jen chvíli, než se vůdce gangu zotavil z šoku, ale škoda byla spáchána. Alard ztrácel půdu pod nohama, zmatený čím dál víc a víc. Nakonec se falešně zasmál.</p><p>"Jistě na to máš příjmení, la reine*."</p><p>"No ano, to mám. Chci říct, s příjmením Moriarty se dostanete daleko, když víte, jak tahat za nitky," 'Amelia' se odmlčela a zadívala se někam nahoru, jako by zadumaná. Potom sekla pohledem přímo po muži před sebou a Alard zamrzl. Celá místnost jako by zmizela a objevila se znovu, pod jiným úhlem, všechno kvůli- byl to snad jen pouhý hlas, co ho dokázal tak ovlivnit? Ten chlad, ta intenzita - predátor-</p><p>"Víte, co dělají pavouci, Emanueli?" Tázaný na ni teď dokázal jen hledět v hrozivém úžasu, přimrzlý na místě.</p><p>"Loví. Je to jejich přirozenost. Prakticky jim stačí to, že jsou chytřejší než kořist. Připraví si neviditelnou síť plnou nitek, kterou obyčejná moucha neuvidí. A jakmile je moucha zapletená, už se nevysvobodí. Pavouk jen sedí a sleduje, jak se jeho kořist sama vyčerpá a zabije. A přitom by stačilo se pořádně podívat." Při svém proslovu žena došla až před skomírající krb, celá místnost jí visela na rtech.</p><p>Plavá paruka neslyšně dopadla na zem, bruneta si rozpustila a načechrala vlasy. Když se znovu otočila, Alardovi pomalu začala docházet děsivá věc.</p><p>Jeho instinkty se pletly. Šanci na útěk neměl od chvíle, co sem vstoupil.</p><p>Před ním stála žena, jejíž kategorie, zdá se, byla vysoko nad tou jeho. Nebylo to ani tak o vzhledu, vypadala naprosto normálně, další průměrná ženská jako všechny ostatní. Jenže ta slova, ty oči, ta mysl za nimi. Kolem ní jako by vzduch elektrizoval, jeho vlastní mysl ho pravděpodobně zrazovala, ale... Najednou se mu chtělo - měl pocit, ohromné nutkání - udělat všechno, co by po něm mohla chtít.</p><p>"Emanueli, znáte Pavouka?" Pořád se na něj dívala, ledové vězení místo očí ho svazovalo čím dál víc, ale přesto mu jeho paměť podsunula vzpomínku. Šepoty, útržky informací o záhadné postavě, jež dávala ty nejlepší a nejzvláštnější rady ohledně zločinu a nikdo se k ní nikdy nedostal, pokud to sám Pavouk nechtěl.</p><p>"A-ano...?" vydechl, naprosto dezorientovaný.</p><p>"Kdo to je?" zeptala se, hlas jen o něco málo víc, než šepot.</p><p>Alard se nejistě, po očku podíval na Moriartyho, který ho s velkým pobavením celou dobu pozoroval.</p><p>"Správně." Najednou se objevila přímo před vůdcem gangu, energie kolem jako by zhoustla. Možná se to Alardovi jen zdálo, možná snil... v tom případě se nechtěl probudit. Znovu se jí podíval do očí. Na něco čekala, pohled navždy zmrzlý v čase, vždy přítomný, mohl se v něm utopit...</p><p>"Ma reine?" Oslovená skoro neznatelně naklonila hlavu. "Et..." nadechl se, "mon roi." Jeho oči znovu našly Leroye**.</p><p>Žena se odtáhla, záhadná energie najednou pryč, na jejím místě prázdnota. Emanuel měl chuť zalapat po dechu. "Kdo- kdo jsi?" vyhrkl. Na její tváři se objevil krvelačný úsměv.</p><p>"Aurora Moriarty. Pavoukův Úsvit, pane Alarde."</p><p>Gangster se s čím dál horším pocitem malátně rozhlédl. Jeho bodyguardi už za ním nestáli. Nikde je neviděl, ale kaluž krve, která se zpoza pohovky pomalu rozlévala, mu přišla jako dostatečné vysvětlení.</p><p>Jim, který se až do této chvíle jen přihlížel a výborně se bavil, si teď spojil ruce pod bradou, a lhostejně zvolal: "Sebastiane."</p><p>Než však stačil sniper zakročit, Alard vykřikl: "Počkat!" Ačkoliv to bývalého vojáka nezastavilo, Aurořina zvednutá ruka ano. Zoufalý vůdce gangu se na ni obrátil s vytřeštěnýma očima, prosící na kolenou.</p><p>"Prosím, já- Mám děti, mám malé děti, klidně si to ověřte, jsou v databázi, chodí do školy, prosím-"</p><p>"Pšt, v klidu." zarazila ho bruneta, a dřepla si před něj, obličej centimetry od toho jeho, "Máte i ženu, že ano? Je i s vašimi mladšími dětmi právě teď v Londýně, aby byly v bezpečí od světa jejich otce... Nemám pravdu?" Muž celou dobu zběsile přikyvoval, v zoufalých očích svítící malý kousek naděje.</p><p>"To..." Ženina tvář změkla, kousky empatie prosvítaly zpod tvrdé masky, "...mě ale vůbec nezajímá." Její laskavá tvář byla to poslední, co viděl, než se ozval tlumený výstřel a on padl na stranu.</p><p>Aurora ho pozorovala, jak padá, než jí na tvář prosákl pobavený úsměv, který se nato proměnil v záchvat smíchu. Vstala z podřepu, její a Jimovi lidé již v pohybu, proces odklízení mrtvol v plném proudu.</p><p>"Zapomněla jsem, o kolik zábavnější to je s těmi chytřejšími," poznamenala, jak tam stála uprostřed chaosu s Jimem vedle ní a pozorovala jejich agenty pracovat.</p><p>"Vždy je to lepší s těmi chytřejšími." odtušil, když se díval, jak Moran koordinuje svůj tým.</p><p>"Myslíš na Sherlocka, milý Jime?" Na rtech jí hrál malý, vševědoucí úsměv.</p><p>"Vždycky, drahá Auroro." Samolibý úšklebek a zvláštní světlo se mu objevilo v očích hned, co jeho partnerka ve zločinu vyslovila detektivovo jméno.</p><p>"No, jak jsi řekl. Příští stanice, Londýn." Moriarty jí poslal nadšený úsměv, za sofistikovanou maskou fascinovaný zájem a respekt. Podívala se na něj a úsměv mu vrátila se stejným jiskřením manické energie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*<br/>- francouzsky 'královna'<br/>**<br/>- francouzsky 'Má královno? A... můj králi.'<br/>- francouzsky - Leroy: křestní jméno znamenající 'král'</p><p>Komentáře vítány :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Rodný dům - část 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pokud by někdo velice pečlivý v ten týden sledoval Baker Street, jistě by došel k názoru, že tam britská vláda zřídila nové centrum pro své tajné služby. Ač tomu tak nebylo, byt Sherlocka Holmese a Johna a Rosie Watsonových se najednou stal středem zájmu. Mycroft byl přesvědčený, že Madeleine Durandová, jeho a Sherlockova biologická sestra, bude pokračovat jako Eurus - jen aby dokázala, že je schopnější než ona. Detektiv zůstal zticha (to bylo poprvé), ale z jeho úšklebku bylo jasné, že Mycroftův názor nesdílí.</p><p>Teď se chystali jet k rodičům Holmesovým, aby jim poskytli odpovědi. Ten incident se ani neobjevil v britských zprávách. Neměli šanci vědět, co se na ně chystá, jelikož americká vláda (na naléhání té britské) uhrála výbuch na únik plynu a cizí zavinění nebylo ani naznačeno. FBI věci komplikovala, ale Mycroft zavolal pár lidem a alespoň jeden problém zmizel. Federálové sice francouzku a případné komplice hledali, ale obě strany se domnívaly, že uprchla ze země hned potom.</p><p>Mycroft stál opřený o stěnu v obýváku bytu svého bratra, aby nepřekážel při balení na poslední chvíli. Sherlock byl sbalený hned a teď seděl ve svém křesle, pravděpodobně procházel těch pár věcí, které se za týden dozvěděli, pomocí metody loci. Vzal si menší kufr na oblečení, pouzdro na stradivárky (průměrně zajímavý případ, který nakonec zachránil Anglii od ekonomické katastrofy, a Mycroft byl tak nadšený, že když se dalšího dne ráno objevily dávno ztracené housle mistra v detektivově křesle, nebyl mladší Holmes skoro ani překvapený). John běhal od místnosti do místnosti, jak se snažil rychle dobalit a Rosie ho následovala na každém kroku, dokud neodběhla do koupelny, kde začala revoluci gumových kachniček. Nakonec musela přijít vypomoct paní Hudsonová, která dole čekala na převezení do bezpečné lokace, stejně jako Lestrade, kterého očividně vytáhli z postele, jak velice taktně podotkli oba bratři Holmesovi.</p><p>Když John konečně zvládl zkrotit svou tříletou dceru a dobalit, což se neobešlo bez Sherlockova komentáře a doktorova naštvaného odseknutí ("Kdybys mi pomohl, Sherlocku, nemuseli bychom čekat!"), vydali se na cestu. Jeli ve třech autech různými trasami, aby zmátli případné pronásledovatele, ale nikdo z cestujících nepostřehl nic podezřelého, a to včetně Anthey (dnes si říkala Phoebe), kterou Mycroft jako jedinou zasvětil do jejich problému, jakožto svou nejloajálnější agentku.</p><p>Když dorazili do malé vesnice, kde bydleli Holmesovi starší, bylo pozdní odpoledne. Samotný dům stál od centra asi kilometr, takže se nemuseli bát, že by je někdo z místních zahlédl. Pár set metrů před domem se naskládali do jednoho auta, aby to nebylo podezřelé, měli totiž v plánu konfrontovat Holmesovy až večer, kdy to nebudou tak moc čekat.</p><p>Vystoupili. Když si vyskládávali své věci, vyběhla paní Holmesová a za četných protestů své syny políbila na obě tváře. John se jim potichu smál, dokud se neobrátila k němu a neobjala ho takovou silou, že se rozkašlal. Potom naštěstí upřela svou pozornost na Rosie.</p><p>Mycroft se rozhlédl. Vypadalo to tady stejně, jak si pamatoval. Samozřejmě. Neexistoval důvod, aby se něco měnilo, a on měl přesto pocit, že se mění až moc. Málem si povzdechl, ale věděl, že ho Sherlock sleduje. Dělal to čím dál častěji, zvlášť potom, co mu sdělil, že Madeleine byla jako dítě unesena Moriartym. Nešťastná věc... Sherlock mu jich dával za vinu hodně. Je pravda, že jeho rozhodnutí ohledně rodinného života nebyla vždy právě moudrá, ale tohle s ním nijak nesouviselo. Tedy... ne tak, jak ho jeho bratr osočoval. Mycroft přece nemohl vědět, že je jejich matka těhotná. Začínal na ministerstvu obrany, měl vlastní starosti.</p><p>"Nebudete tady přece jen tak stát! Hned jak jsi zavolal, Mikeu, jsem připravila pokoje a upekla Sherlockovo oblíbené kuře! Doufám, že vám bude chutnat, Johne - můžu vám říkat Johne? Ještě jsme si nenabídli tykání, ups! To ostatně můžeme hned napravit. No tak pojďte!" Tentokrát se Mycroft povzdechu nebránil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Komentáře vítány :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>